


Dancing in The Moonlight

by momentofzen



Category: Fake News RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Wifeless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentofzen/pseuds/momentofzen
Summary: Stephen knows Jon loves him. Jon does, too.





	Dancing in The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing smut but this is what came out. Just two goofy little shits having fun and being sappy. Nothing unusual.
> 
> I was listening to Thin Lizzy when I wrote this, therefore I titled this after my favorite song of theirs. <3 Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Set in 2000.

They are laughing -- no, not laughing. Better yet, cackling and lying beside one another. Completely naked.

It was so weird to think that about five minutes ago, there was swearing, slaps, groans, moans and sweat.

But for now, there's only laughter.

It was a game they played right after they'd just had sex -- They would sometimes cuddle, yes, sometimes even talk about politics and work but they'd always _always_ try to crack each other up. Whoever did crack up, had to either strip the next time they were to fuck _or_  make breakfast. The winner chooses.

So far, Stephen has won _all_  nine times. It's not like he's counting his victories.

~~_He totally is._ ~~

His deadpan delivery that provided him with the ability to say dumb shit without laughing was his bestest friend in times like these.

_Poor Jon, he never stood a chance._

So far, Jon has made thousands of burned waffles, pancakes, even toasts and was pretty sure it was enough to feed a small island in the pacific.

And performed one striptease, _after all, Stephen wasn't made of stone._

Jon holds his sides -- _and his laughter turns into a sound similar to the sound dolphins make when they're trying to mate_ \-- Stephen thinks to himself, and the thought makes him laugh even harder.

Jon doesn't even remember what was the joke Stephen told him -- he's not even sure he cares, to be honest. _He knew he'd get him back_. But for now, they're laughing.

Stephen's old yellow lampshades illuminate Jon's face in a way that brings out his wrinkles and laugh lines, and his eyes, squinted from laughing so much. Was it flattering? Not to the untrained eye. But Stephen was no fool. He knew that girls _(and boys)_ deep down are just looking for someone to make them laugh. And getting Jon to laugh so far, had been the greatest joy he'd ever experienced. So yes, it was flattering to him. Because he was the one to have that effect on the other man -- _only him._

And it's warm outside, so warm Stephen had let the windows open and _nevermind the fact it's 3 am and it's NYC and some random psycho with a binoculars nearby could be spying on them at that very moment._

Jon turns to Stephen, covers up to his waist and tousled dark hair -- face contorted as he continues on laughing and Stephen milks the joke for as long as he can because well. He's a show off, really. He knows being funny is his charm -- _it's what got him Jon, to begin with._

Stephen can't help laughing again, holding his stomach and staring right off into the face of the man he loves so much because he knows he's unable to resist his jokes -- and because Jon is unable to resist his jokes is why Stephen loves him. _T_ _hat and his lovely body, blue eyes, sense of justice but._ No man can resist someone who thinks they're funny.

Stephen stares at Jon and wonders if he'll ever be this happy again. He feels the sudden need to pray and thank God for such beautiful moment but then again, on the other hand, it'd be sort of inappropriate, wouldn't it?

He could always pray later.

For now, he'd much rather stare at his laughing lover.

Jon is now finally calming down, and decides to look around as he does so. He never paid much attention to Stephen's bedroom, really. Whenever he was there, Stephen was the one to have all his attention but now he could finally take in the details and if Jon hadn't fallen in love with Stephen long ago, _this would've done it._

Books. Bookshelves. Action figures. Pictures of him with his friends, his family. A desk with ( _surprise_ ) books scattered all over it. Lord of the Rings action figures. Star Wars action figures. Star Trek action figures. A grey shirt carelessly thrown across the floor _wait shit that was his_ and baggy jeans _wait, no, that was also his_ and black boxers... _were those Stephen's? No, it was definitely his. No wait. Yeah, it was Stephen's. His happened to be thrown all the way across the room, and happened to land on his desk._  Jon can't help but to giggle again.

"Stephen, my underwear...-" Jon begins in between laughter, and nods towards the desk.

Stephen beams.

"Sorry-." Jon blurts out.

Stephen offers him a lewd grin and a playful bite on the side of his neck.

"Why sorry? -- I was the one to take it off."

"Did you calculate the trajectory?"

Stephen falters. Before laughing again.

"You know I did -- that's how special you are to me. I did maths while extremely horny. _It's not easy._ "

Aha. Stephen got him again-- Jon instantly begins laughing and giggling like a schoolgirl and Stephen wonders how he'd lived before getting to know Jon.

_And his laughter._

Once Jon calms down again, he stays in silence. Silence with Stephen wasn't near as intimidating as it normally was with say... anybody else. It wasn't threatening, it wasn't crushing. It was just another body breathing and stirring next to his -- and a hand in his hair, massaging his scalp. Dark eyes staring lovingly at him.

Jon suddenly hears Thin Lizzy's Dancing in The Moonlight playing somewhere - he can't quite figure it out where. Could be in a nearby apartment. It was the song he and Stephen both loved -- _the song they even had sex to once._  -- Stephen smiles brightly -- warm, like the July sun -- he hears it too.

Jon knows it's coming; the inevitable three words. Like vomit rising up to his mouth -- in the good way, of course -- it's a gag reflex. He has to say it.

" _Iloveyou_." It comes. It's awkward and Stephen smiles even brighter.

There's really no need for Jon to say he loves him, because he can see it. He'd have to be a fucking dumbass to not see it. He hopes Jon sees how badly he loves him, too. In all the little gestures, the notes he always leaves in Jon's office before they went on to tape the show, like " _Break a leg, midget_ ", a dumb joke, a dumb pun, " _Good luck, Jonny"_ or even sometimes a LOTR quote right from the top of his head.

" _I know_." Stephen says, and he sees Jon taking a huge breath before laughing again -- relieved -- and Stephen throws his arms around him to kiss him.

Jon knows, too.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to u if u got the reference


End file.
